Last Hope
by SilverReplay
Summary: I'll do anything to be back by his side. Even changing the past and traversing universes, if only I can be with him.


_**Last Hope**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 15: 10/15/14

**Prompt: Rituals**

_Summary: I'll do anything to be back by his side. Even changing the past and traversing universes, if only I can be with him. _

...

"Are you sure this would work?" I bit my lip. This was my only chance – no – my last chance, to get this right. If I didn't, I'll never be able to get him back. Not in this lifetime, and none after. His soul will be eradicated of its base characteristics, residue memories, powers, everything. It will become a blank soul once again, like a newborn in the vast collection of souls constantly being recycled after every incarnation. And mine? It'll be sent straight into the depths of hell and banished from the cycle of reincarnation. Forever. Should I tell her? Staring into the light greenish silver blue eyes of my sister in all but blood, I decided.

"Yes. This will work. I am sure of it." Oh, who am I kidding? What was I thinking crossing Magor's theory on the quantum principles of the sixth dimension in correlation with space magic with Tracik's law on the consistency of time and light? It'll mess up Herin's constant and eliminate the factor of Vexis' principle of natural magic, completely destroying the whole algorithm searching for the alternate universe with the same magic, soul, and base memory frequencies! And let's not forget the mechanics of the spiritual functions and the afterlife overriding the normal wavelengths of the space and time magic being evoked, inadvertently varying the format of the base search and creating a need for a new variable to stabilize the whole construct. But the variable needed would have to be something like a falling star, the energy alone would vaporize everything in its presence. Oh, this will never work. What was I even thinking?

I was startled out of my thoughts by a tight hug. The smell of sweet rose and bubblegum wafted up my nose. I buried my head into her hair. She knew even when I tried to hide it from her that I will never come back, that this might not even work and it will all be for nothing.

"Lea…" I breathed out. I lifted my head out of her dark red, nearly a vibrant crimson bordering pink, hair. Staring into her chromatic eyes (her blood adoption added the silvery sheen to the mixed aqua blue and dark jade green shades she inherited from her paternal grandfather and mother), I saw the love shining out through them. "Take care of them, will you?" Seeing her nod, I let my lips falter from the frown I was unconsciously making. My children will be safe. Even in her unmarried state, Orleanna Camassia Lyra Potter-Black was not someone to be trifled with, especially as the Lady of her houses. "Teach them, nurture them, guide them, mother them, do anything, please." She knew what I was talking about. As the son of the famed savior and scion of the house of Longbottom, little Lorcan will be in for a rough ride. And as second heir to the house of Malfoy from his maternal lineage and with the emerging sight in him, Lysander's future worries me. The future is murky, I have begun losing the sight once the war was over, but I still retained enough to know that troubles will ail him in his journey. Seeing her eyes glow, her magic responded to my own prodding. The sudden flash left me blinded. Did she?

"I, Orleanna Camassia Lyra Potter-Black, daughter of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Anna-Marie Potter nee Evans, blood-adopted daughter of Sirius Orion Black, Lady Potter-Black and sworn godmother of Lorcan Frank and Lysander Xenophilius Longbottom, hereby vow to uphold the promises both spoken and not in honor of my blood-sworn sister Luna Pandora Longbottom nee Lovegood. So I swear it so mote it be."

The magic surged, I can honestly say that nargles and wrackspurts were dancing the salsa in the swirling tendrils of color and light. I even saw a glimpse of the crumpled horned snorkack! Looking into her defiant gaze, I smiled once more. Maybe there was a touch of bitterness (I can never come back. I can never see Lea again. This should never have happened. This should never happen.), maybe there was a touch of sadness (I will be gone from Lea. I might never find him again. This might not work.), maybe there was a touch of hope (I can see him again), but it was a smile nonetheless. I can see the surprise and awe in her eyes; they are tearing up, I realize. Of course, I haven't smiled since he has died all those years ago. I spent over a year mourning before I stumbled upon an old ancient text. Mostly theory and speculations, but it gave me hope. "Magick of the Mysterie" was amazing. With two one year old twin sons – he died before he even knew I was expecting, before even I knew – it brought me slowly out of my depression and into a frenzy, an obsession. My dear Lorcan and Lysander, they look up to Lea more as a mother than me, and I can't blame them. I have not been a good attentive mother, more like someone who ventures once or twice out of the study or library for a few hours of rehydration and food before crawling back to my work, sleep-deprived but determined. Now at seven, the both of them barely see me as anything but their blood relative claiming to be their mother. Sweet Lea is the person they went to for help, for snacks, for trips, for everything. And she did it all with a smile. Without once complaining, she picked up my slack.

"Thank you," the full implications left unsaid. There was nothing left to say. The ritual was about to start, the winds were calm, the moon was in position, the rays of stolen sunlight falling at just the right position to highlight the pure bone mixture forming the old archaic runes of Norse, Welsh, Arabic, Sumerian, Sanskrit, and countless others.

My last glimpse was of tears falling down pale cheeks.

…

I fell. Deeper and deeper into the void. Something and everything or little to nothing could be happening and I would be unable to comprehend any of it. I just kept falling. Through time. Through space. Through magic. Through power. Through reality. I just kept falling farther and farther.

Something went wrong. I knew it. Suddenly, everything was like a vortex, sucking all that surrounds me into that black hole. I was left alone in nothingness. I couldn't see, I couldn't touch, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't taste, I couldn't sense anything.

Then, I could sense everything.

I saw dark brown eyes widen. I saw _his_ dark brown eyes widen.

"Neville…" I whispered, eyes wide and hopeful. He had no scar on his brow, he had no recollection in his eyes, but this was him. No world-weary look, no battle hardened gaze, no guilty and remorseful aura, but it was him. I smiled brightly, nothing like before, but more like my dreams have come true beyond my wildest dreams. I blacked out, his hand reaching towards me as I closed my eyes, the silver fading to a dull grey – my sight is gone, stolen as compensation towards magic, her gift to me now fully gone – my hair dull and limp – no longer the golden sun highlighted platinum hair I was known for but more like a dirty cream color – my body pale and emaciated – no more than it already was in my obsession to create and finish the ritual – my magic twisted – I had done a great wrong, it was only my innate gifts from my bloodline and Lea's last resort still resting in my core saving what made my soul shine all that much brighter than the mundane like the rest of the magical world's population – I was nothing like what he first fell in love with, but I am with him again. That is all that matters.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

15/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
